Voyage du monde des morts à celui des vivants
by LauraStories
Summary: Kol est mort. Ça, tout le monde le sait. Kol a une forte envie de vengeance envers Elena et Jeremy. Ça, c'est un secret pour personne. Kol veut revenir à la vie. Ça, je pense que tout le monde peut le concevoir. Mais s'il n'était pas le seul dans cette histoire... ? [Résumé complet à l'intérieur!]
1. Chapter 1

Kol est mort. Ça, tout le monde le sait. Kol a une forte envie de vengeance envers Elena et Jeremy. Ça, c'est un secret pour personne. Kol veut revenir à la vie. Ça, je pense que tout le monde peut le concevoir. Mais s'il n'était pas le seul dans cette histoire... ?

Que se passerait-il s'il parvenait à organiser son retour grâce à l'aide d'une petite sorcière que nous connaissons bien ? Et si cette petite sorcière revenait elle aussi d'entre les morts par la même occasion ? Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle l'accompagnait là où règne encore l'apocalypse ? Parce que nous le savons tous, là où se trouve Klaus, forcément des morts sont à prévoir ! Mais... ! Et si cette histoire se passait PENDANT que cette chère sorcière et ce cruel vampire se trouvaient de l'autre côté ? Que pourrait-il se passer ? Voyageraient-ils ? Resteraient-ils à Mystic Falls ? Beurk ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Bref ! Comment voyez-vous cette histoire ?

En tout cas, nous ne retrouverons ni de Gilbert, ni de Salvatore, ni de Forbes, ni de Lookwood... bref personne de Mystic Falls quoi ! Enfin, peut-être au début, mais je n'en veux pas dans ma fiction. A part mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils ne servent à rien. Et puis, ils me soûlent … tous. Et puis zut, c'est pas leur histoire que je sache ! C'est l'histoire de Kol ! Tout le monde sait parfaitement que Kol + Gilbert + Salvatore = bain de sang. Donc les emmerdeurs, du balai !

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? J'espère que vous êtes patients ! Ça risque d'être long ! Dans tous les sens du terme !


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello mes ptits loups ! Quoi de neuf ? Je suis**** ** **vraiment**** ** **désolée pour la longue attente du premier chapitre de, j'espère, une superbe fiction ! Ceci, mesdames et messieurs est mon cadeaux de Noël en avance. En effet, je pense ne rien publier d'ici la nouvelle année. J'espère que la lecture vous conviendra et j'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires ! Bref... Bonne lecture !****

 ** **########****

 **Chapitre 1 : Convaincre la sorcière**

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Kol_** _: Salut jeune sorcière !_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Je croyais que Stefan t'avai_ _t_ _tué !_

 ** _Kol_** _: Ouais exact. J'ai d'ailleurs passé la nuit à m'extraire de ma tombe en ciment. Oh tiens, c'est la sorcière que ton amie Caroline a tué, non ? Et à côté, là, c'est mon ami l'hybride, mort lui aussi et si tu fais attention, tu verras que les sièges sont occupés par 24 créatures surnaturelles qui ont des raisons de s'en prendre à toi puisque leurs vies ont été sacrifiées au nom de ton fameux triangle. Et ils n'attendent qu'un mot de moi._

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Le voile sera remis en place ce soir_ _a_ _lors arrête de me harceler moi et mes amis._

 ** _Kol_** _: Oh mais non je ne veux pas que le voile soit remis en place. Je veux qu'il disparaisse et définitivement cette fois. On a envie de vivre mes amis et moi, Bonnie. Il est temps d'en payer le prix._

 _ _(Bonnie et Kol sont au sous-sol)__

 ** _Bonnie_** _: Si je me souviens bien, tu ne voulais pas qu'on déchaîne l'enfer sur terre._

 ** _Kol_** _: C'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que j'aille en enfer et aujourd'hui j'aimerais bien revenir sur terre._

 _ _(Il voit le corps de Bonnie étendu sur le sol)__

 ** _Kol_** _: C'est quoi ça ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: C'est moi. Je suis morte hier soir. Je suis un revenant et je veux aussi la même chose que toi. Je ne veux pas aller de l'autre côté avant d'avoir tout réglé ici. Je veux que mes parents me voient partir à la fac, je veux décorer ma chambre avec mes amis, je veux rester sur terre. C'est mon souhait le plus cher._

 ** _Kol_** _: Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Faisons-le ensemble !_

 _(Il s'approche mais il est bloqué)_

 ** _Kol_** _: Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _:_ _Ça_ _t'immobilisera jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Quand le voile sera remis en place, la ville sera débarrassée de vous._

 ** _Kol_** _: Mais tout ce que t'as dit ?_

 ** _Bonnie_** _: C'était vrai mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, non ?_

 _Fin Flash Back_

PDV de Kol

Cette sorcière m'énerve. Elle a vraiment un don incontesté pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle me dit qu'elle veut aussi revenir à la vie, mais cette crétine remet tout de même le voile ! Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans sa cervelle ? Et que compte t-elle faire maintenant ? Errer de l'autre côté ? Se faire du mal en étant aux côtés de ce crétin de Gilbert ? Regarder ses amis vivre alors qu'elle est morte ? Tsss j'vous jure !

Moi _aperçoit ma proie_ : Tiens, en parlant du loup, regardez qui voilà !

Bonnie : Que veux-tu Kol ?

Moi : Te parler ! Est-ce interdit ?

Bonnie : Oui c'est interdit ! Je te déteste, tu me détestes. Fin de l'histoire. Fout moi la paix !

Moi : Vocabulaire très riche. Laisse moi deviner. Hum... tu t'emmerdes ! _Regard noir de la personne face à moi_ En même temps, je peux te comprendre, y'a pas grand chose à faire ici à part errer de ci de là.

Bonnie _soupire_ : Bon, viens en au fait.

Moi : Je veux revenir à la vie et toi aussi, alors je te propose un marché.

Bonnie : Qui est non intéressant pour moi, salut !

Alors qu'elle commence à s'éloigner, je lui envoie le coup de grâce.

Moi : Ne veux-tu pas de nouveau embrasser tes amis comme avant ?

Elle stoppe net et se retourne vers moi. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Un mélange de colère et de peine s'enchevêtrent dans ses pupilles. Que s'est-il donc passé depuis qu'elle a refermé le voile ? OK, cela fait tout de même quelques semaines voir un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais on dirait qu'elle en veut à ses amis. Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Moi _stupéfait_ : Okaaayyyyy ! Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Je sais que je me parle à moi même, mais j'aurais bien aimé une réponse. Bref, je me remets en route, sans but. Enfin si. Avant je pestais contre Bonnie parce qu'elle avait remis le voile, aujourd'hui je veux savoir quelle mouche l'a piqué. Qu'ont fait ses amis pour qu'elle ait autant de colère en elle ?

PDV de Bonnie

Pourquoi ai-je croisé Kol ? Il est le dernier que j'aurais aimé voir ! Je me suis enfuie comme une gamine de quatre ans ! Je me fais pitié ! C'est Kol merde ! S'il veut me retrouver, il le pourra sans problème ! Sa phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête _''Ne veux-tu pas de nouveau embrasser tes amis comme avant ?''_. Quels amis ? Oui, je pensais que c'était mes amis, mais apparemment je me suis lourdement trompée. Après avoir refermé le voile je suis allée voir Jérémy. Je pensais avoir des remerciements pour l'avoir ramener à la vie, mais rien. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des reproches.

 _Flash Back_

 _Jérémy_ énervé _: Pourquoi es-tu morte Bonnie ? Tu es une sorcière, ce sort aurait dû être une partie de rigolade pour toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as pensé à Elena ou Caroline ? Je vais leur dire la vérité et je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Tu verras comment elles réagiront quand je leur dirai ! Tu es une égoïste Bonnie ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi, qu'à ta petite personne et tu te fiches des autres ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Après ça, Jérémy est allé chez les Salvatore et pour ainsi dire le même scénario s'est produit. A une exception près, Damon a explosé de rire. Tous m'ont critiqué, rabaissé, humilié, etc... En pleurs, comme maintenant, je me suis enfuie dans la maison de ma grand mère. Je ne suis pas ressortie depuis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et qui je croise... Kol, bien évidemment !

Moi _murmure_ : A croire qu'il est décidé à me poursuivre...

? : Non, même si j'aurais bien aimé !

Je sursaute et me lève du canapé où j'étais couchée.

Moi : Kol ! Que fais-tu là ?

Kol : Contrairement à ce que tu penses Bonnie, je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'ai bien compris qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec tes sois disant amis depuis que t'as fermé le voile, mais j'ignore quoi.

Moi : Et donc tu veux que je te racontes ? _Il acquiesce_ Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes pas amis ! Alors fiche le camp et laisse moi seule !

Kol : Nous sommes seuls ici Bonnie, tu ne croiseras personne d'autre.

Moi : Je m'en fiche, dégage !

Kol : Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je ne serai pas loin si tu souhaites te confier.

Moi : Toujours cette obsession de vouloir revenir à la vie ?

Kol : Toujours. Et j'ai bien l'intention que tu m'aides petite sorcière. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra pour te convaincre, j'y arriverai.

Moi : Tu peux toujours essayer, je refuserai à chaque fois.

Kol : On verra bien.

Un courant d'air et il a disparu. J'ignore où il est allé, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose de Kol Mikaelson, c'est qu'il est persévérant. Il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il souhaite, c'est que je l'aide à revenir à la vie. Sauf qu'il a oublié un détail, je suis morte, comme lui et cela va nous compliqué la tâche. Attendez une minute, j'ai bien dit ''cela va NOUS compliqué la tâche'' ! Je divague là ! Certes, je souhaite de nouveau être en vie, mais non je refuse qu'il fasse parti du voyage. Dans tous les cas, en premier lieu, nous devons trouver une sorcière suffisamment puissante pour réaliser le sort. En fait non. Plusieurs possibilités s'offre à nous. Évidemment il y a le sort de résurrection, mais peut être qu'en faisant une brèche dans le voile, cela suffirait pour nous permettre de ''sauter'' entre les deux mondes. Mais malheureusement, cela fragilisera également le voile entre les deux mondes et celui ci ne doit en aucun cas se briser, sinon se sera l'apocalypse sur terre. Même Klaus à côté, c'est un chaton. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit blanc comme neige, mais le mal qu'il a fait a toujours été pour protéger sa famille. Et à quel prix ! Kol est mort, Finn est mort. Déjà deux membres de sa famille ont perdu la vie et leur lignée avec eux. Je n'aime pas la famille originelle, mais eux au moins savent ce que veut dire le mot famille. Ils se sont toujours serrer les coudes et ont toujours été là les uns pour les autres, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon côté. Je comprends la parano de Klaus maintenant. On ne peut compter que sur soi même.

PDV de Kol

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fragile. OK je suis un tueur sanguinaire et comme beaucoup le dirait, le pire après Nik ! Mais je ne suis pas sans cœur non plus ! Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'elle va vraiment mal. Si elle ne veut rien me dire, alors je le découvrirais moi même ! Et je sais comment découvrir la vérité. Le meilleur endroit pour ça est au manoir Salvatore. D'ailleurs je viens d'arriver et les seules personnes présentes sont ce gosse de Gilbert et cet abruti de Damon... qui semble bien rigoler.

Damon _hilare_ : Je savais que cette sorcière ne servait à rien ! Je me demande comment Elena et Blondie ont fait pour être amie avec ! Incapable de faire un petit sort sans mourir ! Comment t'as fait pour être amoureux d'elle ?

Jérémy _dédaigneux_ : Je me le demande aussi. Anna était beaucoup plus jolie et avait plus de punch. Bonnie est vraiment, je veux dire était vraiment, coincée comme pas possible.

Damon : Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit jolie, ni sexy. Elle a peut être des formes, mais faut les chercher ! Ahhh, au moins un problème en moins. Elena se portera mieux sans elle.

Ce que j'entends me révulse au plus haut point. Comment peuvent-ils la traiter de cette manière après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux ? Elle est allée jusqu'à donner sa VIE pour celle de bébé Gilbert et c'est CA qu'elle a en retour ? Des critiques ? Mais qui sont-ils pour la juger ? Personne ! Ces connards paieront, ça c'est une certitude. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je compte bien la convaincre encore plus pour qu'elle revienne à la vie. Elle aussi a droit au bonheur et je ferais en sorte qu'elle le trouve. …. Oh mon dieu, je deviens romantique ! Avec une fille que je déteste en plus ! ….. Bref, allons rendre une petite visite à cette chère sorcière.

PDV de Bonnie

Depuis que j'ai vu Kol, je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander où il a pu passer. Tsss, question idiote ! Puisque j'ai refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il est allé se renseigner à la source. Et quoi de mieux que le manoir Salvatore pour ça ! Damon doit encore être en train de raconter des monstruosités à mon sujet. Il ne sait faire que ça de toute manière. Rabaissé les gens est son passe temps favoris. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne relève la tête que lorsque je sens une présence dans la pièce. Etant seuls, la seule personne qui puisse s'être invité n'est autre que Mr Kol Mikaelson en personne !

Moi : Te revoilà ? Ta pêche aux infos a été fructueuse ?

Kol _s'installe dans le canapé_ : Assez, ma foi !

Moi : Hum... J'imagine que tu es allé au manoir Salvatore. _Me fait une tête_ _innocente_ Ne fait pas cette tête là, c'est le seul endroit où tu aurais pu avoir des informations.

Kol : Erreur. J'aurais pu aller voir directement bébé Gilbert étant donné qu'il peut voir les fantômes.

Moi : Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré les espionnés pour avoir les infos que tu voulais.

Kol : Exact ! Mais comment sais-tu que je les ai espionné ? M'aurais-tu suivi ?

Moi _ironique_ : C'est vrai que je n'ai que ça à faire de ma journée, te suivre pour écouter Damon déblatérer des insanités sur mon compte. J'avais oublié que la première fois ne m'avais pas suffit.

Kol : Donc tu sais ce qu'il raconte à ton sujet.

Moi : Comment ne pas le savoir étant donné qu'ils m'ont tous balancé à la figure leur quatre vérités. _Au bord des larmes_ Je donne ma vie pour eux et voilà comment je suis remerciée. Comme de la merde. C'est à croire que tout ce que j'ai fais pour eux n'a jamais compté. Comme si MOI je n'ai jamais compté.

Je sens qu'il me prend dans ses bras et bizarrement je ne le repousse pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me sens seule ? Parce que je n'ai plus d'amis ? Parce que je suis seule au monde ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'être ici me plombe le moral ? Même si nous sommes censé être ennemi, sa présence me fait du bien. C'est difficile à croire et pourtant c'est vrai. Epuisée d'avoir trop pleurer, trop stresser, je m'endors.

PDV de Kol

Cette sorcière me surprendra toujours. Il y a encore deux secondes on était ennemis et maintenant elle dort tranquillement dans mes bras. Je crois que tout le stress accumulé depuis qu'elle est ici a fini par plus ou moins s'estompé. D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire que ses "amis", l'ont beaucoup aidé. Dire qu'ils méritent de mourir est un euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt qu'il faudrait d'abord les faire souffrir et ensuite les tuer. La se serait le pied ! Bien sûre mini witch risque de ne pas être d'accord. Sinon il reste l'option radicale. Elle part et les oublie définitivement. Je reste je ne sais combien de temps à imaginer les pires atrocités qu'elle pourrait faire à ses pseudo amis, lorsque soudain j'entends un bruit qui réveille également la jeune fille entre mes bras. Etant seuls tous les deux, ce ne peut être un fantôme. Donc... il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité qui s'avère exacte lorsque les personnes entrent.

Moi _à moi même_ : Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ceux la ?

Bonnie _murmure_ : Excellente question. Mais je pense que l'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Jérémy !

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, les personnes qui viennent d'entrer chez Bonnie ne sont qu'autre que le Scooby gang. Elena et toute sa clique de bras cassés.

Jérémy _dédaigneux_ : Ah, t'es là Bonnie.

Elena : Elle est là ?

Jérémy : Ouais devant moi.

Damon : Bon les filles, dites lui ce que vous avez à lui dire et on fait ce qu'on à faire après, puis on se casse.

Ce que vient de dire Damon ne me rassure guère. Que compte t-il faire ?

Bonnie : Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

Jérémy : Ça te regarde pas. De toute façon t'es un fantôme alors qu'est-ce que t'en as à ciré ?

Bonnie : Ça me regarde parce que vous êtes chez moi.

Jérémy : Chez toi ? Mais t'as plus de chez toi. Cette baraque te sert à rien puisque tu ne t'en serviras plus.

Damon : Bon les filles, on s'active.

Elena : Bonnie, j'aurais aimé comprendre, pourquoi es-tu morte ? Jérémy a raison, ce sort aurait dû être une partie de rigolade pour toi. Je pensais que tu étais une puissante sorcière, mais en fait tu es faible. L'expression ne t'as servi à rien.

Caroline : Elle a raison. T'es incapable de faire le moindre sort sans que quelqu'un ne meure. Je pense notamment à ta grand mère.

Bonnie _murmure effarée_ : Je te l'interdit Caroline.

Jérémy : Tu interdis que dalle. T'es morte Bonnie, tu n'as plus le droit de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

Damon : Hey la faiblarde, heureusement que t'es morte parce que sinon c'est moi qui t'aurais tué. Tu sers à rien.

Jérémy _ricane_ : Hé hé hé !

Caroline : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Jérémy : Elle pleure.

Damon : Ohhhhh pauvre petite sorcière seule dans cette gigantesque ville.

Moi _grogne légèrement_ : Qui as dis qu'elle était seule ?

Jérémy _hargneux_ : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Moi : Etant mort aussi, Bonnie n'est pas seule comme vous semblez tous le croire.

Jérémy : A ok j'ai compris. En fait tu la baise.

Je serre les poings tellement que j'ai envie de lui en foutre une dans la gueule. Malheureusement il ne sentirait rien. Bonnie a ouvert les yeux de stupeur, elle aussi a du mal à digéré la pilule. Jérémy se met à ricaner narquoisement. Ce type me dégoûte ainsi que ses amis.

Damon : Hey Jérémy tu parles à qui ? Qui donc est avec la traîtresse ?

Jérémy : Kol.

Elena : Oh mon dieu ! Bonnie je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Comment peux tu être aussi ignoble à ce point ?

Caroline : Tu me dégoûtes Bonnie.

Tous se mettent à l'insulté, la traiter de tous les noms les plus abjectes les uns que les autres. Certains me donnent même la nausée. Soudain je sens une odeur d'essence. Je regarde autour de nous et constate que Damon a aspergé l'intérieur de la maison avec un bidon. Il prend une allumette, la craque et la laisse tomber. Alors que le maison s'enflamme, tous sont déjà partis. Bonnie est en état de choc, voir sa maison, ses souvenirs être détruits comme ça la laisse sans voix. Je la prend dans mes bras puis l'éloigne en vitesse. A distance raisonnable, je la redépose sur ses pieds, mais de voir sa maison partir en flamme, la fait s'écrouler au sol. Elle fond en larmes, jurant de se venger. Je regarde avec elle, les flammes s'élever vers le ciel et engloutir ce qu'il reste de cette demeure.

PDV de Bonnie

Je me réveille dans un lieu inconnu. J'essaie de me souvenir des évènements de la veille. Soudain tout me revient en bloc. La visite de ceux que je croyais mes amis, les insultes, l'intervention de Kol, puis les flammes. Je me redresse sur le lit. Oh mon dieu ! Ma maison ! Ils ont osé brûlé ma maison ! Toutes mes affaires, tous mes souvenirs, partis en fumée ! Je fond en larmes, dégoûtée. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Je reconnais Kol, de par ses gestes. J'évacue toute la peine, la colère enfouie en moi. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je me dégage doucement mais reste près de lui.

Moi : Où sommes-nous ?

Kol : Au manoir Mikaelson. Tu es dans ma chambre. Après avoir regarder ta maison partir en flamme, tu t'es écroulée, épuisée. J'ai décidé de t'amener ici, jugeant que c'était le meilleur endroit.

Moi _reconnaissante_ : Merci.

Kol : Mais je t'en prie.

Moi : Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour que je te ramène à la vie.

Kol : Non. Je l'ai fais parce que je trouvais ça dégueulasse la manière dont ils te traitaient.

Moi : Merci d'être intervenu. Sans toi, j'ignore comment j'aurais réagi face à la maison en flamme.

Kol : Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bonnie. Je suis peut-être un monstre sanguinaire, mais je sais être humain des fois. Même si j'ai oublié depuis longtemps comment c'était.

Moi : Alors laisse moi t'aider.

Kol : Toi ? M'aider ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

Moi : J'ai une dette envers toi. Trouve une sorcière suffisamment puissante et je t'aiderai avec tes émotions.

Kol _suspicieux_ : Pourquoi une sorcière suffisamment puissante ?

Moi : Soit pour faire le sort de résurrection, soit pour faire une brèche dans le voile et nous permettre de passer au travers pour revenir à la vie.

Kol _ahurit_ : Tu peux répéter ?

Moi : Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je vais t'aider à revenir à la vie.

Il me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête et je peux comprendre sa surprise. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je veux et je DOIS quitter Mystic Fall's, définitivement. Je vais revenir à la vie et faire revenir Kol également. Ensuite, je recommencerai à zéro, dans une autre ville, voir un autre pays. Ferai-je cette route seule ? Serais-je accompagnée de Kol ? J'ignore ce que l'avenir me réserve. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, désormais je prendrai ma vie en main et donnerai une seconde chance à Kol. J'appendrai à le connaître. Non seulement le vampire, mais aussi l'humain qu'il était avant. Oui, cette aventure, je veux la vivre avec lui.

A suivre...

 **########**

 **Verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Oui, je sais, il est un peu cours. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres fictions en cours en même temps et les idées pour celle-ci n'étaient... pas au rendez-vous. J'ai tout de même réussi à l'écrire en entier et c'est un exploit ! Bon, on oublie les lauriers, dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser ! Aller ! A vos tablettes, portables, ordinateurs, etc... J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, pour connaître vos attentes.**

 **Je vous souhaite (avec beaucoup d'avance) de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et vous dit à l'année prochaine !**

 **Laura**


End file.
